Nobody's home
by vanillaheaven
Summary: O sonho mais recorrente de minha infância envolvia um castelo, solidão e nenhum príncipe ou final feliz a vista. Primeiro ano. Pansy Parkinson.


O sonho mais recorrente de minha infância envolvia um castelo, solidão e nenhum príncipe ou final feliz a vista. Resignei-me com tal destino. Afinal, quando se cresce com um pai alcoólatra que pune cada demonstração de felicidade infantil com tapas e gritos, não é espantoso se apegar ao silêncio e a aposentos vazios. Tornei-me uma criança de poucas palavras, até meio letárgica, por medo, por repressão, por falta de vontade de prosseguir com todo aquele teatro maldito. Ele queria tanto, tanto que fossemos perfeitos que éramos e todos acreditavam. Eu só queria fugir. Dez anos e meu maior desejo já era me livrar do cheiro de álcool que impregnava minhas roupas quando ele me abraçava e dizia 'essa menina é de ouro, não fala uma palavra'. Pra ele, submissão era sinal de boa educação. Eu sorria. Não ia apanhar essa noite.

Com onze anos saí de casa com destino a Hogwarts, juro que sorri tanto a ponto de ficar com as bochechas doloridas. Quando o trem saiu eu não acenei de volta ou olhei pra trás. Livre. E com um sorriso me dirigi à primeira cabine não tão lotada assim. Um menino loiro e outro negro estavam lá, já os tinha visto em eventos sociais, mas nunca nos falamos. Papai não achava certo uma mocinha brincar com rapazes. Não falei muito durante a viagem, de alguma forma sentia como se ele fosse aparecer a qualquer momento e me repreender por estar sozinha com dois garotos. Os dois desistiram de tentar falar com a garota estranha e eu fingi que aquilo não me decepcionou.

O castelo não me impressionou. A quantidade de locais vazios, sim. Parecia o mais lindo ambiente onírico já visto, e o era. Como caloura procurei cada lugar até achar o mais afastado e remoto. Então me permiti gritar, correr pelos jardins, rodar e rodar até cair tonta no chão. Às vezes não comia para passar mais tempo no meu refugio. Tal comportamento foi notado por Blaise. Diferente daquele primeiro dia, ele insistia muito em tentar quebrar minhas barreiras e iniciar uma amizade, ou talvez minhas recusas frequentes o estimulassem. Ele me seguiu um dia. Imagina rodar, rodar, rodar, rodar e se desconcentrar ao reconhecer um rosto familiar no local supostamente sagrado e desconhecido. Me deixei cair de imediato e chorei. Chorei tanto e tão alto que Blaise veio me abraçar. Chorei mais. Chorei por todas as vezes que chorava por um abraço, por um amigo, por menos dor. Minutos com gosto de horas se passaram e eu o deixei entrar no meu caos, na minha vida.

Nas férias de Natal fui convocada a voltar para a casa, senti cheiro de álcool em todo lugar, no trem, na cabine, na plataforma. Chorei discretamente quando tive que soltar a mão de Blaise. Pude ver em seus olhos que ele sentia pena de mim. Eu o odiei por isso. Queria tanto não ser digna de tal sentimento. Minha mãe era a única na plataforma. Sorri. Talvez ele finalmente bebera o suficiente para entrar em coma alcoólico e morrer. Ah, o mais doce dos desejos reprimidos. Ele queimando. Ele em cinza. Ele nunca mais. A resposta que obtive foi decepcionante. Viagem de negócios.

Meu quarto, antes meu refugio, virou a pior das prisões naquele Natal. Senti falta de Hogwarts, do cheiro de mofo das masmorras, do meu esconderijo, de Blaise e seu abraço reconfortante. Papai chegou a tempo dos grandes eventos sociais da temporada natalina e novamente fui a Pansy que sorri sem sorrir, a quebrada, a triste, a princesa de ouro. E cada vez que ele me elogiava com aquele bafo de whiskey de fogo eu controlava a ânsia de vômito que crescia. Eu o odiava tanto!

Percebo agora que mal escrevi sobre minha mãe. Aliás, não citar é melhor forma de citá-la. Uma mulher sem uma beleza extraordinária, assustada a cada palavra marido, vazia. Ela o viu me maltratar fisicamente e psicologicamente por anos a fio e nada fez. Eu não a amo. Ela não me ama. E assim seguimos.

O maldito feriado teve seu fim e eu voltei para os meus sorrisos perdidos. Uma das primeiras coisas que fiz foi procurar Blaise, precisava de seus braços ao meu redor por alguns instantes para esquecer as coisas ruins daquele curto período em casa. Ele não sorriu quando me viu. Fui ao seu encontro mesmo assim, sendo repelida. O costume de não ser aceita e calar diante disso falou mais alto, então sai antes que ele pudesse ver minhas lágrimas. Só pensava 'garota estúpida, como pode pensar que alguém podia realmente gostar de alguém como você?'. Não senti raiva dele, mais de mim, por ter me permitido depender de seus abraços.

Deixei minha mente guiar meus passos e cheguei assim ao meu castelo. Gritei até minha garganta falhar e arranhei meus braços até as primeiras gotas de sangue brotar. Blaise fora a única pessoa a despertar bons sentimentos em mim, felicidade em alguns momentos. Sua rejeição doía como se muitas facas perfurassem minha carne de forma simultânea e repetitiva. No auge de minha tristeza ele apareceu. Assim que viu meu estado fez menção de se aproximar. Não teve coragem. Explicou que a mãe o proibira de manter qualquer tipo de relacionamento comigo por causa de uma rixa de negócios com meu pai. Eu o odiei por ser tão fraco quanto eu.

Não falei com Blaise por dias. Ele tentou me abordar e o ignorei. Supus que realizar os desejos de sua mãe fosse o melhor para nós dois. Não era. Quando distraída esbarrei nele, o contato despertou as lembranças de nossos abraços. Parei. Olhei. Agarrei.

* * *

**N/A:** Ainda não sei se esse é o final. Talvez eu escreva os outros anos(?). Seilá! Se você gostou e é masoquista o suficiente para querer essa coisa melancólica extendida, disque 02. Se não gostou e não quer a coisa depressiva continuada, disque 04. Se gostou e não quer mais nada porque se contenta com duas crianças de onze anos se agarrando por ai (não desse jeito!), disque 06. Comente também. Isso pode ser útil para expressar seus desejos também: D

**N/B**: Discando 06 porque quero crianças de onze anos se agarrando por aí (nesse jeito haha), mas ignorando a pedofilia e meus sérios problemas mentais, vamos voltar a discar 02 loucamente, eu sei que todos que lerem essa fic querem saber como foi a vida da nossa Pansy nos próximos anos e se finalmente o pai carrasco imbecil dela morre. E o Blaise? Ah, o Blaise... O lindinho que virou o crápula franguinho. SEU FRANGUINHO! Vê se toma jeito na continuação! QUERO CONTINUAÇÃO! Meu aniversário ta chegando gems, me dá um presente lindo como só você sabe dar *-*


End file.
